


Christmas love

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas Story, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Christmas miracles? Midnight, Ballora and Circus Baby's kid, thinks such cannot exist in real life.
Relationships: Chica/ToyChica, Circus Baby/Ballora, Foxy/Mangle, Midnight/Summer
Kudos: 9





	Christmas love

Christmas time, mistletoe and wine  
Children singing Christian rhyme  
With logs on the fire and gifts on the tree  
A time to rejoice in the good that we see!

Circus Baby, Ballora, Chica and Toy Chica sang back to back while each was holding an eggnog. Baby dressed as a Santa, Ballora as a reindeer and both Chicas as a Santa’s elves.

Toy Freddy was being held by Mangle and Foxy as he was trying to open the presents. Freddy and Golden Freddy had an arm wrestling.   
Helpy, Bon Bon, Bonnet were fooling around.  
In other words, great Christmas Party.

From the other room a young twenty three years old woman watched the entire ruckus with a slightly sad expression, scowling at the happy atmosphere. She was a perfect mirror image of Baby and Ballora ‘fusion’. She had a long very dark blue hair. Her bangs covered the side of her eyes, but it didn't lay on her forehead. It was more on the side. She had a deep green eyes and she was naturally well built.   
Only a few minutes ago Marionette told her about Christmas miracle, that all her dreams would come true and bla bla bla. 

“What a load of crap…” She muttered angrily, turning her gaze away.   
Until recently she enjoyed Christmas. She really did. Until her stupid heart and brain decided to fall in love. Oh how she despised that feeling. It was bothersome.   
She glanced at the yellow chicken girl near the Christmas Tree. The daughter of Chica and Toy Chica. Despite being an anthropomorphic being, or as she liked to joke, an anime Chica, she still found her beautiful. Her golden hair tied in a ponytail, yellow feathers, amazing fashion sense, kind, gentle, helpful, loving, easy-going, sharp when needs to be…

“Ey! Midnight!” A loud and stern voice brought her back from the daydreaming.

“Fuck!” Midnight cried, falling from the chair. She hit the floor with a loud thud. She looked up only to see her mother, Circus Baby, staring at her quizzically.

“Oh, it’s you, mum…” She muttered, looking away.

“I am glad to see you too” Baby replied sarcastically. 

Midnight snorted at that as she accepted the hand. Baby helped her stand up.

“Watcha lookin’ at, kiddo?” Baby asked, raising an eyebrow “Wait, let me guess! Lolbit! No? Hmmm… The eggnog! No too? Huh… how about… Freddy’s son?!”

Midnight made puking sound at that.

“Hahaha! Relax. Messin’ with you. I know it was Summer” Baby smirked at the horrified look on Midnight’s face “What? Kiddo, please. I may not be the best at showing feelings but marriage with Ballora made me sensitive to this stuff. So, what’s bothering ya?”

Midnight looked down “Was it the same with you?” she asked “You know… being… averse to feelings?”

Baby watched as her daughter sat on the windowsill. Her expression pained. Right, she was looking up to her and learned to be reluctant to showing love.   
Ballora could complain about that…

“Listen” Baby sat next to her “Tell ya what. Why don’t you make an investigation?”

Midnight looked at her as if she was crazy.

Paying it no mind Baby continued “Make sure Freddy’s son or any other kid of my friends is that special one to her. I’m not telling you to be blunt about this. Oh hell no. Just observe. Ask questions. You got it, kid?”

Midnight nodded, smiling at her mum before leaning into her for a hug. Baby chuckled and returned the gesture.

“Thank you” She whispered.

“You’re welcome, kiddo”

Ballora smiled fondly at the sight. It wasn’t super rare for her wife to show feelings but still. She cherished that.

“Ballora! Duck!”

She sighed and caught the empty bottle that was thrown at her. She raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry…” Fred, Freddy’s son, apologised quietly hiding behind Summer. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too Ms. Ballora” Summer scratched the back of her neck.

Ballora rolled her eyes playfully before tossing the bottle back.

Vixen, the daughter of Foxy and Mangle, giggled at that. 

Suddenly everyone’s attention was brought to Freddy who was lying on the floor. Golden Freddy snickering victoriously.

“I demand another round!” Freddy screamed in anger. 

The clock struck first in the morning when Midnight sneaked out from the house. She needed to clear her head. Even thought there was still an hour till Christmas everyone behaved like it was here already. And that was making her pissed. Even more the words that still lingered in her head.  
Christmas miracles? Fucking bullshit… It only exists in movies. Santa, elves and other shit. Good joke.

“Midnight!”

She froze. What the hell was she doing here?!

“Summer?” Midnight turned to face her friend who leaned on her knees to catch a breath.

The aforementioned girl smiled sheepishly “Hey…” She wore a blue coat with dark brown fur on its hood. Modest strap wrapped around her waist.

“The… I mean, what are you doing here?” Contrary to herself, she leaned toward Summer. 

“I saw you leaving. I was worried that something might happen to you. It’s late and danger is never asleep you know” 

Her breath caught in her throat. She knew she was being friendly but something told her it had a deeper meaning.

“Well then, Miss Summer. I don’t think you should be out here in the winter” She put an emphasis on winter word. It made her giggle which for Midnight it sounded heavenly. 

“Well it’s first fifteen o’clock Midnight” It was Summer’s turns to tease her. And it worked. 

Midnight let out a throaty chuckle “Clever”

“I’m learning from the best” Summer winked.

The young woman raised her eyebrow before smiling. She grabbed the hood and pulled it over Summer’s head. Before her friend could do anything she picked her up and put her over her shoulder. She gently grabbed her waist.

“Midnight!” Summer laughed wholeheartedly “Put me down!” She smacked her back.

She hissed in mock pain. Tightening her hold she began to move toward the road. Both would feel better in a light. Even if the light came from Christmas decorations. Oh well.  
Midnight gently set Summer on the ground. However before she could retreat her hand Summer grabbed it and intertwined their fingers together. Her brain short-circuited at that. Her heart increasing its speed.

“C’mon. I wanna show you something” Summer tugged at their hands until Midnight followed her. Neither of them let go of the hold. 

The aspiring leader of the Sister Location Pizzeria was looking around. The street lamps were decorated with various Christmas lights, garlands and baubles. Heck, even the fence was decorated. But, she had to admit, all of it was pretty. Calming and… happy. A serene atmosphere… 

“Fred is nice…”

Midnight glanced back at her dumbfounded. The hell? “I sense a small hesitation there” She guessed. 

“You know me too well. He’s nice and all but there is one big issue I have with him” She glanced back at the taller woman. She nodded for Summer to continue and show she had her undivided attention “He kept me from going to you” She stopped. Her dark eyes sad.  
And her heart broke at that. Not only because at that sadness but also at the fact that Summer actually wanted to spend time with her. Was she really that oblivious?

“Summer…” Midnight stopped and placed her hands on Summer’s shoulder “I… I’m here, no? We are here. No Fred. No friends. No parents…” she tried to avoid the eye contact as she knew it would make her speechless “So… we can spend this night together. You and me” too late she realised what she said. Quickly turning away to hide her blush she hid her hands in the pockets. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. The fact that Summer was awfully quiet didn’t help. At. All. 

She barely registered soft arms wrapping around her waist. Warm cheeks coming to rest against her back. Judging by how Summer snuggled close she didn’t actually screw things up. 

“I’d like that very much” Summer whispered. She placed her head on Midnight’s shoulder so her small beak would be right next to her ear.  
Reaching back Midnight pulled her closer “Then let’s go to my apartment after we take a short walk around that giant Christmas tree, deal?”

“Deal”

“Is that a fucking California Redwood?!” Midnight cried in awe at the decorated tree. It reached a hight of a small three-story building. The trunk was not very wide but calmly the size of a small tractor. The needles were covered with artificial snow. Gold chains were wrapped around the tree, and the baubles shone in the glow of Christmas candles.   
How many ladders were used to get this done?!

“Actually, it’s a hybrid between California Redwood and Spruce” Summer explained with a smile. But it turned into a giggle when she saw the face Midnight was making.

“Aha…” was all Midnight could muster with her jaw almost hitting the ground.

Laughing softly Summer placed her index finger on her jaw and pulled it up “Manners”

The young singer rolled her eyes at that. She looked at what was under the tree. A small snow rink. And empty for that matter. An idea formed in her mind. She turned to Summer, bowed and extended her hand “Milady, Summer. Will thy grand me the honour of a dance?” She kissed her hand.

Before she could react she was showed to the centre of the rink. Holding her stomach she tried to take a breath. Hearing a playful chuckle she treated it as a cue to make a counterattack. Quickly straightening up she grabbed Summer’s waist and spinned them until both felt dizzy. Stepping back a little she extended her hand and held her palm upwards. Summer sensing the dancing move mirrored her action. Their hands touched and they took a small step forward. Right after they stepped back. Another step forward but this time they twirled three times before reassuming their previous position. They did the same but this time changing hands. After that they twirled again and at the end of it bowed. They closed the gap as Midnight wrapped her right arm around Summer’s waist and she placed her left hand on her shoulder to keep balance. They rotated to the move of the clock’s arms. After that both of them took position as to the Waltz dance. Summer let her friend take the lead. She swore she could hear music.  
Meanwhile Midnight was delighted at the turn of events. She wasn’t this happy in a long time. She felt alive. She felt whole. Like a part of her was finally returned to her.

She dipped Summer a little and pulled her back up, close to her chest. Their faces were very close. Breaths mixing. 

“Your eyes are glowing” Summer whispered amused.

The other woman blinked in surprise. Oh right… 

“It just means I’m…”

“Very happy” Summer finished for her.

“Ye know me too well” She paraphrased the statement she had heard earlier.

The yellow chick wrapped her arms around Midnight’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She moaned at the feeling. Her friend pulling her as close as possible. She heard something snap open. Leaning back she saw as singer’s faceplates opened revealing a metallic skeleton underneath. 

“Last time this happened to you was when you saw me in that dress for a Valentine Ball” Summer whispered very amused. 

Midnight groaned and tried to close it but it was no use. She sighed in defeat.

“You still are beautiful” Ignoring the opened metal, Summer kissed her again. She heard her partner groan in approval.

“I love ya” Midnight said when they broke apart to catch their breath. She leaned her forehead against Summer’s, faceplates slowly closing “Does that mean we are together?”

“For as long as we live” Summer helped her close the plates completely and snuggled close to her.

“Merry Christmas, my lovely Midnight”

“Merry Christmas, my sweet Summer”

‘Would ya look at that. Marionette was right’


End file.
